


See how bright we shine

by Gingermalarkey



Series: Charly/Wilhelm [4]
Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: F/M, More than fluff this time, Set around 1950 ish, Smut, after the war, but still fluffy, it officially follows my last fic but it can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingermalarkey/pseuds/Gingermalarkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy oh boy. To tie the knot. Officially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See how bright we shine

Charly meant to write to Viktor who had moved to the United States but couldn't find the proper wording so instead she was staring at the ring she was wearing. It was her engagement ring. Nothing fancy. Oh it was a golden band. No stones or embellishment though. Wilhelm couldn't afford anything expensive but she did not care about that. He had not told her where he had bought it but it had probably been a pawn shop. As if she cared. The thing this ring represented meant so much more to her. He loved her and she loved him back. Her mood was taking a turn towards a sappy one so she sighed and put her writing utensils away. She would try again tomorrow. Instead she put on the kettle for some tea. Wilhelm would likely show up in five minutes or so. She bent down to the cupboard for her china when someone knocked on the door. She leapt to her feet and opened it with a wide smile. Wilhelm picked up, twirled her and put sloppy kisses all over her face. Charly laughed.  
"You act as if you haven't seen me for ages." Wilhelm put her down and sighed.  
"It feels like it. My mother had some relatives over for coffee and they stayed for dinner. The air was so heavy. I was surprised it did not collapse on top of us. So nothing out of the ordinary." Wilhelm tried to sound breezy but the hurt in his eyes was very real. His mother’s favourite topic was his dead younger brother, Friedhelm, and talking about him brought back some painful memories from the Eastern front. Charly hugged him tight.  
"You met this ordeal with ardour and now I will reward you with tea and cookies. Just a moment please." She tried to let go but Wilhelm wouldn't let her just yet. Instead he planted his mouth on hers and kissed her. Charly melted in his arms like butter and stopped trying to release herself. Wilhelm was a talented kisser and Charly thought she was not bad herself. Together it meant they created fireworks in her stomach every time they locked lips.  
"If you don't let me go, the water for the tea will go cold." Wilhelm sort of growled.  
"Let it." Charly gave him three short kisses but then she pushed him away gently but with determination.  
"No." She walked into the kitchen and made tea. She picked up the two cups and walked back to Wilhelm. He had made himself comfortable on her couch and she sat down close whilst sipping from her tea. Then she looked into his eyes.  
"You've asked me to marry you." She smiled.  
"And you've said yes." He smiled back so warmly she could imagine the heat radiating from his face. "Do you have any relatives you want to invite?"  
"You mean besides Viktor? No." She shook her head. "They are too distant and we want to keep it intimate and most of all cheap." Wilhelm grinned.  
"I tried to write just now but I couldn't find the words and I kept staring at my left hand." She tried to look guilty and pulled it off but only just. Wilhelm laughed.  
"You need to do it quickly because you have to ask him to be your best man."  
"I know. I will try again tomorrow." She took another sip. "Any music we have to have at the party?" She saw he hesitated. "Go ahead."  
"I would like it if Mein kleines Herz was played." Charly nodded.  
"We have to warn Viktor though. Shall I write it or do we wait until we see him in person?"  
"In person is best I think. He is our best friend and I know I would like it that way if it was me."  
"Then I will not write about it." Wilhelm put a kiss on top of Charly's head and picked up his tea. “Do we need to warn other guests at the party though? People could have painful associations with that song. I think such things are always strongest with music even.” Wilhelm looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“Give me a couple of days to think something up.” He smiled.

"Will you stay tonight?" Charly looked at Wilhelm with big eyes, begging him and daring him to say no at the same time. He still had terrible nightmares and most of the time he screamed. Charly usually shook him gently to wake him up and hugged him until he let go of her. Twice it had been so terrifying he cried. He had tried to hide it but she noticed anyway. She did not speak about it of course. "Please. Stay."  
"Yes. If that is what you want." Charly sighed because of his reluctance. She knew it was to give her some peace and quiet but putting that ring on her finger meant she wanted all of him. This was as much a part of him as it was of her. She just did not scream during her nightmares. She put up her left hand and pointed at the ring.  
"You know me saying yes means I want you as you are." She waited for Wilhelm to nod. He did.  
"I love you and I want you. Every little bit of you. Everything that is a part of you. Now..." Charly had no time to finish her sentence because Wilhelm scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed.  
"Yes madam." He put her down on her back and started to kiss her. She felt for his shirt buttons and tried to undo them. He stopped and did it himself. She put off her dress and threw it on the floor. Her tights followed suit, as did his shirt, tie and trousers. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him with fervour and heat. He returned the sentiments.  
"If we continue this way, there is not going to be a white wedding." Charly acted like she laughed.  
"Haha that was not going to happen anyway. Now will you kiss me!?" Wilhelm obliged and fumbled with her bra. Charly sniggered internally and lifted from the bed to give him more access. Eventually Wilhelm stopped kissing her and huffed.  
"Why.. Won't.. That. STUPID. Thing.. Come off! Ah." Just as he wanted to curse, it unhooked and it landed on the pile of clothing on the floor. Wilhelm looked at her with fire in his eyes, cupped her breasts and licked one of her nipples. Charly moaned a little and it made Wilhelm's hard on grow. She shimmied down her underwear and did the same with his. She had tried to learn Wilhelm something about female anatomy but thus had been quite unsuccessful. Maybe today he wouldn't give up so easily and she might come tonight. She took his hand and guided his finger to her clit. Just touching it made her gasp. He rubbed it and she nodded and moaned and gasped and sighed of incouragement. He made circles and had Charly exactly where she wanted to be.  
"Keep going." She sighed the words and Wilhelm upped his pace a little. Charly moaned a loud moan.  
"Is that good?"  
"Yes." Another moan. Charly writhed and closed her eyes.  
"Oh, oh, Wilhelm, I'm... about to..." The moan sounded more like a shriek and Charly hummed.  
"Hmm, that was amazing." She grabbed Wilhelm's face and peppered it with pecks. She finished with a long kiss whilst pulling Wilhelm on top of her. He slid in her and together they found a comfortable rhythm. They rocked back and forth and back and forth. Sometimes they slowed down and then they sped up a little but after a while he just sped up.  
"Yes, Charly." Wilhelm sighed it in her ear as he came. Three motions later he slid out and off her. She kissed him on the mouth and stood up.  
"No come back!" Charly smiled.  
"Bathroom." She put on her robe and went. Wilhelm looked at the sealing and put his right hand under his head. He heard a flush and Charly opened the door. She put the robe on top of their other clothes and laid her head on his chest. He caressed her head. Charly felt safe but shivered a little so she pulled up the blankets. She looked up and met Wilhelm's eyes.  
"I love you too." It was Wilhelm.  
"I didn't say anything!"  
"You were about to and I hadn't said it back yet. Earlier, before I swept you off your feet, literally I might add." Charly hit him with a playful grin.  
"Ouch. You said I love you and I had not answered. Now I have. And I love you."  
"I love you too."

The weeks before Wilhelm's bachelor party turned into nights. Charly had written Viktor and he had written back. Of course he and Jora, his new wife he had met in Los Angeles, would be there and of course he would be her best man. He said he looked forward to it all. Even having to sleep over at Wilhelm's parents. They had never been cruel to him so there was a chance they could make it work. Charly had been thinking about her side of the aisle and had come to the conclusion it would be quite empty apart from her coworkers and some friends from high school. When she shared this with Wilhelm, he smiled.  
"How do you think my side looks? I've talked my mother out of inviting all her relatives and I think she has made peace with the fact I choose who gets an invitation. None. And apart from the librarians I don't have any close friends either. You're my world and you've always been." He said it without sounding silly and Charly smiled back. It was not difficult to keep the wedding cheap because they did not know who to invite anyway.

Someone knocked hard on the door and Wilhelm opened it. Siegfried, Florian, Andreas and Viktor looked at him with wide and devious grins.  
"Ready for your Junggesellenabschied?" Charly heard Viktors voice and came to the door as well.  
"Why didn't you come for dinner!?" She hugged him close and shook hands with the others. She had met them before. Florian was Wilhelm's best man.  
"Bring him back in one piece, please. I don't care about the state." They laughed.  
“It is our job to make you regret those words,” said Andreas.  
“Oh, I know. Just do it.” Charly smiled and gave Wilhelm a chaste kiss on his lips. The whole party wooed and Siegfried whistled.  
“Hey, save it for the wedding, will you!” One last kiss and grin were exchanged between Charly and Wilhelm before he was dragged out and Charly closed the door behind him. 

“God, Charly, it is so simple it’s working wonderful on you.” Charly was looking at herself in the mirror and felt her heart skip a beat. This one. This was it. This dress would make Wilhelm smile that smile he saved just for her.  
“And here, try this one with it.” Mathilde, a friend from work, put a tiara on Charly’s head.  
“Hmm. I’m not sure. That is more for you. I do not need sparkle. I might do flowers or just an updo.” Mathilde nodded.  
“You’re right.” She took off the tiara again. “It looks much better without. And the best thing about this dress is that you can afford it.” Charly smiled.  
“Not the best thing but it is great I can pay for it.” Mathilde took her hand and squeezed it.

Charly put the last of the gypsophila in her hair and looked at Emma, her best friend from high school, beside Greta.  
“What do you think?” Emma grinned.  
“If Wilhelm is not going to faint because of your good looks, I’m no judge of beauty.”  
“Oh you, don’t quote Austen now! Be honest.”  
“It is the honest truth, so help me God.” Charly put her hand on the door handle and pushed it down. Wilhelm was waiting on the other side of the door to walk her down the hall of the Standesamt for the civil ceremony. He gasped and was lost for words. Charly smiled and grabbed his hand.  
“Let’s go.” They walked in silence but Charly could feel his eyes constantly darting towards her. Wilhelm held the door for her and entered after her. The first person she searched for was Viktor and his eyes said it all. Wilhelm and Charly approached the table hand in hand.

Both Emma and Mathilde were present for helping Charly before the church wedding a day later. This was one of the things Wilhelm’s father had insisted upon and they both had not dared to defy him. Emma was putting Charly’s hair up and Mathilde had made sure Charly’s shoes were clean. She nudged them on Charly’s feet. Emma was about to grab gypsophila but Charly stopped her.  
“No thanks, let’s leave it as it is because I think it looks great.”  
“All right, if that’s what you want. You are right though, you look fantastic.” Charly grabbed both girls’ hands.  
“Thank you for helping me. I’ll see you in a minute.” They nodded, Mathilde pecked Charly’s cheek and together with Emma she went out of the room. Charly rose from her seat and put her hand on the door handle, savouring the moment. Once more she would show the rest of the world she was Frau Charlotte Winter. She pushed the door open and saw Wilhelm. He looked positively glowing. Charly flashed her teeth and couldn’t stop smiling. She put her hand in his and together they made their way down the aisle as the guests in the church all rose. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this bride to this groom in marriage?” Since Charly’s father had not survived the battle of Berlin, Andreas, the eldest of Wilhelm’s friends, would do so in his place. He placed Charly’s right hand in Wilhelm’s left. Viktor could not do everything.  
“Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Charly could feel her heart racing as the minister said those words.  
“Good. Let’s continue then.” Charly let out the breath she was holding and heard Wilhelm do the same. She had no reason to be anxious but what if.

“Wilhelm Winter, will you take Charlotte Weiss to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?”  
“I do.”  
“Charlotte Weiss, will you take Wilhelm Winter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?”  
“I do.”  
They exchanged rings whilst saying: “May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love.”  
“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”  
Charly put her arms around Wilhelm’s shoulders as he placed his around her waist as they kissed. The church erupted with applause because their friends made as much noise as they could. They let go and beamed at each other.  
“Allow me to present Herr and Frau Winter.” They walked across to the exit hand in hand but did not leave. Instead they ended up in the room where Charly got dressed. Wilhelm closed the door behind them and threw his arms around Charly.  
“Hello Frau Winter.” Charly looked up at him, almost radiating the warmth she felt for him.  
“Hello back.”  
“Just a few seconds to ourselves before we have to head back into this self created mayhem. I saw Viktor with bags of rice so there is no getting away from it. There will be rice in your hair so we are going to have children.” Charly shrugged.  
“Every traditional being is going to ask about kids now we’re married. I’ve made peace with that. We’ll see what the future brings.” Wilhelm kissed her long on the mouth but let go when they heard a knock on the door. It was Andreas.  
“We’re ready when you are.” Both Wilhelm and Charly smiled, let go of each other but held hands. Andreas held the door and together they exited the church in a shower of rice grains. Charly practically dove into the vehicle that would drive them to the reception venue. Charly sighed as she shook the rice from her hair. “I shouldn’t have picked this hairstyle. Now we’re going to have a full house.” Wilhelm laughed as the car drove away. 

“And now, the first dance for mister and mrs. Winter!” Somehow Viktor had gotten hold of a microphone and now it was time for their first dance already! Charly had picked the Sleeping Beauty Waltz by Tchaikovsky with Wilhelm’s blessing and together they swayed across the room. When the song ended, Charly was silently cross with herself for not picking a longer version. Now she had to dance with Wilhelm’s father. Jora would dance with Wilhelm instead of her mother. Herr Winter kissed her cheek and was quite a good dancer.  
“You don’t have to look so surprised you know. Back in the day it was part of the curriculum to learn how to slow dance.” Charly smiled and they spent the rest of the song in silence. Afterwards she bowed her head to him and accepted the hand Viktor offered. Instead of leading her to the dance floor, he sat her down on a stool.  
“Oh mercy, thank you! My feet are killing me. Those shoes are pretty but not for dancing.”  
“I figured. It was Jora’s idea really.” Charly searched for Jora’s eyes and blew a kiss her way.  
“I am just going to take them off. Nobody is really going to notice or care.” She pulled off her shoes with care as to not peel off any skin and got on her feet again. Viktor offered his hand again but this time to dance. Charly accepted and together they danced an apt waltz. Afterwards Wilhelm tapped on Viktor’s shoulder.  
“Can I have my bride back please?” Viktor grinned.  
“By all means.” Wilhelm grabbed both Charly’s hands and planted a kiss on Charly’s mouth. Charly grinned deviously.  
“Missed me already?”  
“It was almost too much for me to handle. Three dances without you. It was positively killing me.” Charly gave Wilhelm a peck on his mouth in return.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Mein kleines Herz started playing and they looked deeper in each others eyes.  
“Here it is.” Wilhelm swallowed. Nobody was reacting badly to it. He pulled Charly closer by her waist and she responded by putting her cheek against his. They slowly danced in circles whilst forgetting everybody around them. Tears started rolling down Charly’s cheeks. Wilhelm felt it so he looked her in the eye. Charly smiled through her tears.  
“Not all tears are bad. These are partly because I’m so perfectly happy at the moment and partly because Greta cannot witness this moment.” Wilhelm smiled as he wiped away her tears.  
“Well put.” He kissed her. As the song ended, Charly looked at Viktor. He too was crying but with a smile on his face. They exchanged an understanding look. He felt exactly the same. She saw Jora kissing his cheek and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This monstrosity is finally done. Boy did I take long to write this. One night I couldn't sleep so instead I worked on this, researching wedding stuff and waltzes and after some time I looked at the clock. Half past three. Damn. Oops.
> 
> Major thank you to Growupwendy who meticulously checked my English and writing.
> 
> How was the smut? 
> 
> Title is from As long as you're mine from the musical Wicked
> 
> Mood board: http://gingermalarkey.tumblr.com/post/148632786909/mood-board-for-this-story
> 
> As an academic, I'll list all my used sources on German weddings and everything else. I've skipped the traditions I didn't like or that did not feel old enough or were simply too expensive so short after a war. The rice has a special place in my heart though so I had to use that.
> 
> http://www.howtogermany.com/pages/german-weddings.html  
> http://www.personal.psu.edu/jld345/German.html  
> http://germanculture.com.ua/german-traditions/german-wedding-traditions/  
> http://www.beau-coup.com/german-wedding-traditions.htm  
> https://www.myweddingvows.com/wedding-ceremony/traditional-wedding-ceremony  
> https://www.myweddingvows.com/wedding-ceremony/welcome-to-the-celebration  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Sb8WCPjPDs


End file.
